The invention relates to wearable computing devices, and in particular to watches capable of displaying customizable content.
Some mobile computing and telecommunication devices, such as smartphones and wearable computing devices, are capable of executing a variety of application programs, commonly known as apps. Such apps may acquire data about a user's behavior, health and/or current activity, and may display information to the user. The displayed information may be tailored according to the respective user's needs, interests, and/or preferences.
Applications may use components, features, and functionalities of the respective device, such as a heartbeat sensor, a camera or a geolocation feature of the device. For instance, an application may determine a current geographical location of the user and display a list of restaurants located in the vicinity of the current position. In another example, a fitness band may determine a distance run by the user, a count of calories consumed by the user, and/or a current heart rate of the user. The respective fitness band may also display a progress indicator, indicating, for instance, a degree of completion of some predetermined fitness goal.
The performance and functionality of mobile computing devices is often limited by their size and positioning on the user's body (e.g., pocket, wrist, shoe). Since wearable devices are typically small and light and therefore do not incorporate a substantial power source, battery life is a further significant limitation. There is significant interest in developing wearable devices featuring rich functionality and customizable displays, delivered with a high energy efficiency.